


Жертвоприношение птиц

by WTF Gotham City 2021 (WTF_Batjokes_2020)



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Birds, Ethical Dilemmas, Gen, M/M, Mysticism, Police Procedural, Religion, Sacrifice, WTF Gotham City 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29884422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Batjokes_2020/pseuds/WTF%20Gotham%20City%202021
Summary: Они говорят, что они птицы в человеческих телах. Их прокляли, или что-то типа того. Они должны принести жертвоприношение, и тогда проклятие будет снято и они снова превратятся в птиц. Они выбрали человека, который похож на птицу. Человека, который носит имя птицы, но не является птицей. Меня.
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot & Jim Gordon, Oswald Cobblepot/Jim Gordon
Kudos: 1
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное) (внеконкурс), WTF Gotham City 2021: Спецквест





	Жертвоприношение птиц

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящается художнику Shugister

Кровь стекала с высокого алтаря густыми каплями.

В пещере поселился неуютный полумрак. В круглое отверстие в потолке лился тусклый солнечный свет. Птицы на стенах были нарисованы красным. Множество, множество птиц.

— Это кровь? — спросил Гордон.

Он старался не смотреть на алтарь, но взгляд снова возвращался туда, как привязанный.

Буллок потер пальцем рисунок на стене, покачал головой:

— Больше похоже на краску. Они нарисованы давно. Видишь: линии кое-где вытерлись.

Гордон осмотрелся, но кроме рисунков птиц и тела на алтаре в пещере не было ничего. Не было в ней и другого выхода, кроме того, через который они вошли. Пыль на полу была испещрена множеством следов, но ни один из них не вел наружу. Буллок тоже это заметил.

— Как думаешь, куда они делись? — поинтересовался он.

Гордон пожал плечами.

— По легенде, они должны были принести жертву богу птиц, и кровь жертвы вернула бы им птичье обличье.

— По легенде, — пробурчал Буллок.

Он подошел к алтарю, и Гордону ничего не оставалось, кроме как последовать за ним.

Пингвин лежал на спине, и из его груди, чуть ниже искусственного цветка на левом лацкане пиджака, торчала рукоять кинжала в форме птичьей головы. Светлые глаза Пингвина были распахнуты, на лице застыло выражение искреннего удивления.

— Ну, одним мафиози меньше, — поморщился Буллок, предусмотрительно не трогая ни тело, ни нож. — Почему именно его?

Гордо передернул плечами:

— Он был похож на птицу.

Буллок посмотрел на Гордона внимательно, как на подозреваемого. Под этим взглядом Гордон потянулся и закрыл Пингвину глаза. Не только затем, чтобы отдать последнюю дань уважения, — скорее потому, что ему казалось: покойник следит за ним, видит его насквозь. Кожа Пингвина была ледяной и сухой, жесткой, как пергамент. Он был окончательно и бесповоротно мертв.

— Ты что-то знал, да? — проницательно уточнил Буллок.

— Он приходил ко мне, — выговорил Гордон с трудом. — Он приходил ко мне, а я ему не поверил.

Птицы, птицы повсюду.

В полицейском участке было привычно шумно: множество людей делали вид, что работают, а некоторые и в самом деле работали. Гордон пробирался к своему рабочему месту, держа в одной руке пальто, в другой — стаканчик с кофе, а плечом прижимая телефон к уху. Он заметил Пингвина, только когда тот преградил ему дорогу.

— Пять минут — и я выезжаю, — пообещал Гордон Буллоку на том конце трубки, и попытался как-то совладать с количеством вещей в руках.

Пингвин деликатно отобрал у него стаканчик с кофе. Руки у Пингвина были ледяными, хотя в участке было тепло.

— Я ужасно занят, у меня буквально нет времени разговаривать, — сообщил Гордон Пингвину, спрятал телефон в карман и сунул руку в рукав пальто. — Харви ждет, а у меня еще дела с комиссаром.

— Джим, пожалуйста, — Пингвин поймал его за свободный рукав пальто. — Выслушай меня.

Что-то в голосе Пингвина заставило Гордона замереть, присмотреться. Пингвин выглядел плохо, что человеку его положения и самомнения было несвойственно. Глаза у него запали, в углах губ пролегли темные складки, а выражение лица показалось загнанным и испуганным.

— Джим, за мной охотятся, — заговорил Пингвин быстро, не отпуская пальто Гордона. — Они выследили меня, они напали на меня сегодня. Мне пришлось убить одного из них, но они не оставят попыток. Я знаю это.

— Кто «они»? — поморщился Гордон, осторожно вытаскивая свой рукав из судорожно сжатых пальцев Пингвина.

Тот скривился, но пальцы разжал, и Гордон наконец смог надеть пальто как положено.

— Птицы.

— Птицы?

— Какой-то культ птиц. Они говорят, что они птицы в человеческих телах. Их прокляли, или что-то типа того. Они должны принести жертвоприношение, и тогда проклятие будет снято и они снова превратятся в птиц. Они выбрали человека, который похож на птицу. Человека, который носит имя птицы, но не является птицей. Меня. Они выбрали меня, чтобы принести меня в жертву своим иллюзиям, Джим!

— Ты в это веришь? — поинтересовался Гордон со смешком. — Птицы, культы. Это же бред.

— Дело не в том, во что я верю, дорогой друг Джим, — огрызнулся Пингвин, на мгновение становясь тем самым Пингвином, к которому Гордон привык. — Дело в том, что они напали на меня!

— Ты мафиози, — Гордон пожал плечами и одним глотком допил кофе. — Неудивительно, что некоторые желают твоей смерти. Заведи себе парочку телохранителей. Я ничем не могу помочь. 

— Ты же полицейский!

— Именно, — Гордон кивнул. — И как полицейский, я должен посадить тебя за решетку. Потому что ты преступник и прямо сейчас говоришь мне, что кого-то убил. Я не обязан решать твои проблемы. Я давно уже ничего тебе не должен.

Пингвин дернулся, как от удара, его лицо сморщилось, как будто он собирался разрыдаться или закричать.

— Они убьют меня, Джим, — выговорил Пингвин потерянно, вместо слез и криков.

— Не думаю.

Гордон мягко отодвинул Пингвина с дороги и отправился решать свои дела с комиссаром. В конце концов, он был уверен, что Пингвин может за себя постоять.

Птицы, птицы повсюду.

Он был сыном бога Гора и бога Сета. Он был наполовину человеком, наполовину птицей. Вера в него зародилась в Северо-Восточной Африке и на Ближнем Востоке, а после — распространилась по всему миру. 

Он создал письменность и покровительствовал архивам. Он был богом и не было никого мудрее его. Он был покровителем библиотек, ученых, государственного и мирового порядка.

А еще он был птицей, и все его последователи были птицами.

Он награждал небом, и небо было самой желанной наградой для его последователей. Самым жестоким же наказанием было лишение неба. Он проклинал ослушавшихся птиц, превращая их в людей, и только кровь получеловека-птицы могла вернуть им человеческий облик.

Только кровь того, кто, будучи человеком, считает себя птицей, могла искупить любую вину.

Потому что только птицы заслуживают неба, и пусть прокляты будут те, кто считает себя птицей. 

Птицы, птицы повсюду.

В полицейском участке было привычно шумно: множество людей делали вид, что работают, а некоторые и в самом деле работали. Гордон пробирался к своему рабочему месту, держа в одной руке пальто, в другой — стаканчик с кофе, а плечом прижимая телефон к уху. Он заметил Пингвина, только когда тот преградил ему дорогу.

— Пять минут — и я выезжаю, — пообещал Гордон Буллоку на том конце трубки и попытался как-то совладать с количеством вещей в руках.

Пингвин деликатно отобрал у него стаканчик с кофе. Руки у Пингвина были ледяными, хотя в участке было тепло.

— Я ужасно занят, у меня буквально нет времени разговаривать, — сообщил Гордон Пингвину, спрятал телефон в карман и сунул руку в рукав пальто. — Харви ждет, а у меня еще дела с комиссаром. Поэтому, пожалуйста, давай коротко.

— Джим, за мной охотятся, — заговорил Пингвин быстро. — Они выследили меня, они напали на меня сегодня. Мне пришлось убить одного из них, но они не оставят попыток. Я знаю это.

Гордон посмотрел Пингвину в лицо. Тот выглядел плохо, запуганно, нервно. Глаза у него запали и нездорово блестели, глазное яблоко покрывала сетка красных венок. Сухие губы были искусаны до крови, а в углах рта светлую кожу прошили темные морщины. Одетый с иголочки, Пингвин горбился, как будто пытался казаться меньше, и вздрагивал от каждого шороха.

— Глотни, — приказал Гордон, кивнув на стаканчик с кофе, который Пингвин все еще держал в руках.

Пингвин придержал стаканчик второй ладонью за донышко — руки у него заметно дрожали, — послушно сделал несколько глотков.

— Кто «они»? — спросил Гордон, когда Пингвин снова поднял на него глаза.

— Птицы.

— Птицы? — переспросил Гордон.

— Какой-то культ птиц, — Пингвин передернул плечами, его нервные пальцы оставили вмятины на картонном боку стаканчика. — Они говорят, что они птицы в человеческих телах. Их прокляли, или что-то типа того. Они должны принести жертвоприношение, и тогда проклятие будет снято и они снова превратятся в птиц. Они выбрали человека, который похож на птицу. Человека, который носит имя птицы, но не является птицей. Меня. Они выбрали меня, чтобы принести меня в жертву своим иллюзиям, Джим! 

— Ты хочешь сказать, что какой-то культ собирается принести тебя в жертву своему богу? — уточнил Гордон.

— Это не культ, — поморщился Пингвин. — Они считают, что они птицы и должны пройти... искупление. Искупление через жертвоприношение. Звучит как бред, да?

Гордон покивал согласно.

— Они напали на меня, Джим, — выговорил Пингвин дрогнувшим голосом.

— Да, я понял, — Гордон взял Пингвина за плечо и повел к выходу из полицейского участка, прочь от чужих глаз и чужих ушей. — Пожалуйста, не надо приходить в полицейское управление и рассказывать, что ты убиваешь людей. После такого я, как полицейский, должен посадить тебя за решетку.

Пингвин хмыкнул невесело, но не попытался ни возразить, ни уйти от прикосновения. Он хромал сильнее, как будто нервничал или просто очень устал. А может быть, и то и другое сразу.

— Сможешь залечь на дно? — спросил Гордон, когда они вышли на улицу. — Я не могу приставить полицию охранять тебя, так что будет лучше, если ты спрячешься.

— Не думаю, что от них можно спрятаться, — Пингвин покачал головой. — Они птицы, Джим. Они нечто большее, чем просто люди. Ты мне веришь?

Гордон не знал, верит он или нет. В Готэме было немало странных людей: доморощенный мститель, привязывающий преступников к воздушным шарам, помешанный владелец фирмы, который заставлял соискателей сражаться за вакансию, богатенький парень, который убивал женщин. Культ фанатиков, которые считают себя птицами, вполне вписывался в картину. 

В конце концов, дело могло быть вовсе не в культе или птицах. Мало ли из-за чего кто-то хочет убить мафиози, который держит в руках весь Готэм?

— Я верю, что тебе угрожает опасность, — выбрал Гордон самый нейтральный ответ.

— Они убьют меня, Джим, — проговорил Пингвин потерянно.

— Я им не позволю, — пообещал Гордон раньше, чем подумал, стоит ли вообще это говорить.

В конечном итоге, он действительно не собирался позволять никакому культу птиц убивать кого-то в Готэме. Даже Пингвина. Особенно Пингвина.

Во взгляде Пингвина мелькнула надежда, и Гордон сделал единственное, что считал правильным: сунул руку в карман и вытащил черную бусинку жучка, последнюю разработку Нигмы.

— Возьми, — сказал Гордон, протягивая Пингвину жучок на раскрытой ладони. — Пристегни под рубашку. Так я смогу знать, где ты и что с тобой.

Пингвин взял жучок, повертел в пальцах, с любопытством разглядывая.

— Как ты узнаешь, что я в опасности, а не просто вышел по делам? — уточнил он.

— Он отслеживает твое сердцебиение, — пояснил Гордон. — В теории.

— То есть, ты приедешь, если у меня остановится сердце? — уточнил Пингвин.

— Раньше, — пообещал ему Гордон. — Если ты будешь в опасности, твое сердце будет биться быстрее. Я найду тебя. Ты мне веришь?

Пингвин сжал жучок в кулаке, и этого было достаточно для ответа.

Птицы, птицы повсюду.

В пещере поселился неуютный полумрак. В круглое отверстие в потолке лился тусклый свет рассветного солнца. Он выдергивал из темноты смутные контуры движущихся внизу то ли людей, то ли птиц. Их плащи хлопали крыльями.

— Никому не двигаться! — рявкнул Гордон.

Яркое пятно света от его фонарика врезалось в собравшуюся в пещере темноту. Софитом высветило птичьи маски, черные с серым оперением плащи, красные рисунки птиц на обшарпанных стенах пещеры.

— Джим! — послышался голос Пингвина откуда-то из птичьей толпы.

Гордон метнул свет фонарика в сторону голоса, лезвие кинжала блеснуло солнечным зайчиком. Он выстрелил, не задумываясь, раздался вскрик и в пятне света отчетливо-яркой показалась кровь; а потом люди в птичьих масках бросились врассыпную. Они действительно походили на стаю перепуганных птиц: хлопая полами плаща, они беспомощно метались по пещере. Потом неорганизованной стаей метнулись к единственному выходу. Один из людей-птиц толкнул Гордона плечом, другой налетел на него, едва не выбив из рук пистолет. Они не пытались атаковать, просто нелепо махали крыльями, и толкаясь, застревали в проходе. Ни один из них не произнес ни звука.

Гордон подставил одному из людей-птиц подножку, опрокинул на землю и навалился сверху, заламывая руки за спину. У человека действительно были руки — не крылья, наручники защелкнулись на белых запястьях. Гордон перевернул культиста, содрал с него маску птицы с острым черным клювом. Под маской скрывалось обычное человеческое лицо, круглое и веснушчатое.

— Взял одного! — выкрикнул Буллок снаружи.

Гордон рывком поднял человека-птицу на ноги, сунул в руки подошедшему полицейскому. Потом повернулся к опустевшей пещере, в которой остался только Пингвин. Тот стоял, опираясь на возведенный в центре пещеры грубый алтарь одной рукой, а в другой рукой держал за лезвие кинжал с рукоятью в форме птичьей головы. Никаких видимых повреждений на Пингвине не было, и стоял он почти так же, как всегда: чуть перекошено, но твердо.

— Это вещдок, — заметил Гордон, против воли чувствуя облегчение.

Пингвин разжал пальцы и кинжал упал в пыль, испещренную множеством следов.

— Я в порядке, спасибо, — скривился Пингвин и медленно опустился на пол, привалившись спиной к алтарю.

Гордон подошел к нему, присел в пыль рядом. Он чувствовал усталость и не знал, что сказать: он никогда не был силен в разговорах с Пингвином.

— Я рад, что ты жив, — проговорил Гордон неловко. — Они тебе не навредили?

Пингвин мотнул головой.

— Нет. Как ты уговорил Буллока и остальных спасать меня? — поинтересовался Пингвин.

— Я сказал им, что мы идем брать служителей культа, которые убивают людей, — отозвался Гордон. — Это чистая правда.

Пингвин улыбнулся устало.

— Спасибо, Джим, — выговорил он после долгой паузы. — Что поверил мне.

Гордон повернул голову и увидел совсем рядом глаза Пингвина: острые, как кинжалы для жертвоприношений. Отчего-то Гордон был уверен, что Пингвин его поцелует: чудесные спасения часто заканчиваются поцелуями, а их отношения с Пингвином давно уже нельзя было назвать обычными.

Буллок считал, что Пингвин влюблен в Гордона так, как влюбляются чудовища: всем сердцем и ничего не требуя взамен. Это действительно было похоже на правду: Пингвин делал для Гордона то, что не мог сделать никто другой, и был, пожалуй, одним из самых полезных Гордону людей в Готэме.

Но чувства Пингвина, какими бы они ни были, все равно тяготили Гордона. Как все без исключения чувства других людей, на которые ему самому нечем было ответить.

— Теперь я тебе должен? — спросил Пингвин напряженно.

— Нет, — ответил Гордон твердо.

Пингвин подался ближе и поцеловал Гордона в скулу. У него были холодные сухие губы и горячее дыхание. Можно было чуть повернуть голову и превратить это прикосновение в настоящий поцелуй, но оба они замерли, не двигаясь.

— И за это тоже спасибо, — шепнул Пингвин.

А потом отстранился, с трудом поднялся на ноги и снова стал самим собой: безукоризненным, беспринципным и безжалостным королем Готэма.

— Счастливо оставаться, дорогой друг Джим, — улыбнулся Пингвин на прощание.

Он забрал себе кинжал с рукоятью в форме птичьей головы.

  
  


Март, 2021


End file.
